


Tranquility

by ToABeautifulOblivion



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, just a short little thing based on amazing Tumblr art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToABeautifulOblivion/pseuds/ToABeautifulOblivion
Summary: A short little fluffy V/Vik drabble based on this amazing art: https://tekstelart.tumblr.com/post/639413080050319360/some-more
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> No beta

It was a lazy Sunday morning. The sounds of Night City were barely audible through the grates that closed off Vik’s clinic from the rest of the world. No appointments, no emergencies. Just quiet tranquility. Vik was laid out on the worn leather couch he kept he in the back, head and shoulders propped up on pillows, with V sprawled on top of him. He’d ditched his trademark blue shirt to lounge in his white tank and pants. V was topless, clad only in her jeans and casually grinding her body against his as they shared languid kisses. 

“Mmmm. Can’t we spend every morning like this?” she muttered against his lips.

Vik chuckled. “Thought you were tryin’ to become a legend? Can’t do that if you’re stuck here with me.” He arched his brow and smiled at her, hoping to mask his ever-present concern for her well-being. 

“Hah. If becomin’ a legend means giving this up? I’ll happily die a nobody,” she mused, knowing full well that she couldn’t afford to give up her lifestyle. She pressed her body more firmly against his and sealed the gesture with a kiss. Vik’s contented hum rumbled through his frame as he tightened his arms around her and returned the kiss with gusto. 

A moment later, he pulled his head back and reached up to caress her cheek, thumb tracing along the cut of her cheekbones. “Tell me you’ll always come back.” His voice was hoarse, cracking under the emotion behind it.

They both knew that was something she couldn’t promise. 

V swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and pressed her forehead against his.

“Always.”


End file.
